Red Diamond
by OwlChaser113
Summary: Jamie and Frisk were just expecting to explore a random cave. They were not expecting to fall down into a whole different world
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I'm Owl, and this is my first story! This idea was given to me by my best friend, Vixen Thief. SO please check out their account and read their stories! I hope you enjoy :D

"Frisk! Frisk, wait up! We don't know what could be down there! Wait for me!" You yelled to Frisk as she got closer to the cave we decided to go explore today. It was a family thing we did, exploring caves. We've explored almost all of them except this one. **I know. I'll wait for you** Frisk signed with a bored face. "I'm here so let's get going," You said as you walked into the cave. "Look at these rocks Frisk! They glow when you touch them!" You exclaimed as you touched the rocks on the sides of the caves. **That's really cool now we don't have to get out our flashlights just yet.** Frisk adds as she puts her flashlight away for now. "Yeah hopefully we can just use these for most of the cave."

After a couple hours of walking in the cave you came upon a large rounded part of the cave. **I think we should eat food** Frisk tells you as she stops and sits down on a rock. "Yeah I'll grab our the food." You agree as you grab out the food from your backpack when you hear a rumble, "was that your stomach?"

 **No. Was it yours?**

"No mines not that loud, are you sure it wasn't yours? You seem pretty hungry."

 **No! I'd know if it were my own stomach grumbling!**

While the two of you were bickering you didn't notice the ground was beginning to give away until it was too late. "AHHHHHHH!" You and Frisk screamed as you fell into a deep hole. You somehow made you way over to Frisk and held them tightly. "We're going to be okay. It's just a short fall right? Just a short fall." You said mostly to yourself. **Yeah. Just a short fall. It's not like we could die or anything.**

"Frisk! Think a bit positive or you're going to have a hard time getting through life."

 **Wow Jamie. Always trying to make anything a life lesson.**

"What can I say. I'm your older sibling. I'm supposed to do that without mom or dad around," you nuzzle their head and they groan in response "it's my responsibility to keep you safe." You say before you hit the ground and the world went black.

'Urgh. What's going on. Where am I? Where's Frisk?!' You think as you sit up from where you fell. You hold you head as you look at your surroundings. "Frisk?" You call out. Making loud noises hurts your head even more so you conclude you have a concussion. You stand up and walk towards a doorway you saw. ' _Hopefully I can find someone to help me_.' You think as you walk into a dark room with a small patch of grass. You see Frisk talking to was seems like a… Flower? You must've hit your head too hard on that fall. You groan and the flower looks away from Frisk and stares directly at you. "Well this is new. Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower! You must be new down here aren't ya? Well I guess little ol' me will have to teach you how things work down here. Ready? Here we go!" The flower- Flowey says as a black bubble surrounds you, Flowey and Frisk.

 _A little black box shows up_

"You see that heart? That's your soul. The very culmination of your being!"

"Okay, so why is Frisks red and mine magenta?"

 **Yeah Flowey what do the colors stand for?**

"Jeez already going off script I see," Flowey mumbles to himself "Red stands for Determination and magenta I have no idea."

"Okay…."

"Your Soul starts off weak but can become strong when you gain lost of LV! What's LV you make ask? Why LOVE of course! You want some love don't you?"

 **Not really. Jamie has all of that covered.**

"Well I'm going to give you more." Flowey says with a flat face. "It's shared through little friendliness pellets! Try to catch as many as you can!" Flowey says as small white pellets pop up.

"Frisk stay behind me."

 **Why?**

"I don't feel good about him." You say as Frisk ducks behind your legs. The pellets make their way towards you and hit you. "Ow! What the heck man!"

" **D.I.E** "

"Umm no. That's not how it works." You state as you look the flower in the eyes. As you both have a staring contest, more 'friendliness' pellets pop up surrounding you and Frisk. You turn around and cover Frisk with your body and closing your eyes expecting to get hit by the pellets. But nothing came. Instead, you felt heat. Fire. You slowly lift your head and open your eyes. As you look around to see where the heat is coming from, you see a woman. She doesn't look like a woman. More goat-like.

"What a terrible creature torturing such a poor innocent youth….." The goat-lady said looking at your face. She gave a little gasp when she saw your face.

"Chara? Is that you my child?" the goat-lady said reaching out to touch your face.

"I'm sorry ma'am I don't know who you're talking about." You say as you stand pulling Frisk into your arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you just reminded me of my child. Let me introduce myself. I am Toriel, caretaker if the ruins."

"Hello Toriel, I'm Jamie and this is Frisk." You tell her sticking your hand out for her to shake. She looked confused so you pulled your hand back.

 **Hi!**

"Hello Frisk, I pass through this place everyday to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first humans to have fallen down here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs." Toriel tell you as she takes your hand and leads you through the catacombs.

"Welcome to your new home, innocent ones. Allow me to educate you in the operations of the ruins. The ruins are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and doorways."

 **So we have to solve puzzles to get from room to room?**

"Yes little one that is correct." Toriel says as she walks onto pressure plates. You heard a click and a door opened at the far end of the room. She walked through and motioned for you to follow. You both followed her and walked into a room that had switches on a wall. As you walked through, Frisk ran over to the switches and pulled the ones that had arrows pointing to them. "Good job little one!" Toriel congratulated her, "let us move onto the next room." She said as she walked into another room. You began to feel as if the world was spinning and you put a hand on the wall to steady yourself. Frisk sees this and runs to you, **are you okay?**

 _ **I think so, the room just started to spin. Probably because of all the damage I took.**_ You sign, as to not let Toriel know of your predicament.

 **I thought that was the case. You can lean on me if you need to.** She tells you before skipping over to a waiting Toriel. She was waiting by a path of spikes "Isn't that a little dangerous to have a path made of spikes?" You ask Toriel as she grabs Frisks hand and leads you and her across the path of spikes. "Yes, It is a little dangerous, so that is why I am leading you across. Puzzles seem a bit dangerous for you to do on your own for now." Toriel responds as you finish walking across the spikes. Your vision goes a bit funny and you stumble to a wall and slide down to a fetal position. "My child, are you alright?" Toriel says as she rushes over to you and picks you up in her arms you moan in pain and clutch your head. "I take that as a no. Come Frisk, we must get your sibling to my house for the proper things I need." She says as she hurried to her home. You start to feel the world going black so you let the darkness take you.

You wake up in a bed that you don't remember falling asleep in. You gingerly swing your legs off the side of the bed and get into a sitting position. The room swirls a little bit so you wait for it to stop. Once it stops you gingerly stand up and look around. You're in a kids room. At the foot of the bed there's a toy box filled with toys that look like they haven't been used in years. You find a piece of pie on the ground and pick it up. You find a note on the plate so you read it. It says, _Dear, Jamie I hope you've had a good nap. Eat up. This will help restore your HP. Love, Toriel._ You pick up the fork that was next to the pie. As you start to eat, you feel a warm feeling in your chest. You finish the pie with gusto and put the plate down back on the floor. You walk out of the room into a hallway you turn right and walk into a living room. Frisk is on the floor coloring. You give a small smile and pat her head. She looks up and quickly signs **I didn't think you would wake up anytime soon!**

"Now why would you think that? Of course I would wake up!" You say picking her up. This makes her mimic the motions of giggling as you swing her about.

 **Stop! Stop! It's too much!**

"Now why would I do that?" You say as you speed up

 **MERCY! MERCY!** She signs as you slow down. She wiggles out of your grasp and steps a few feet away from you. You hear a plate clatter and look over to see Toriel with a huge smile on her face. "Hello, I see that you had a good rest did you not?¨ Toriel asks you as you walk over to the table and sit down

¨I think so, that flower did some good damage,¨ you said as you sat down on one of the chair ¨I think I´ll be fine.¨ Toriel nods and says, ¨Well, I'm still going to do a check up just to make sure that you're doing fine."

"Okay. Do your magic." You say as she walk over to you and looks at your legs, arms, and face.

"I'll need to see your back so could you remove your shirt?"

"Sure one sec." You tell her as you slowly pull up the shirt so she could see your back. You felt a large paw being pressed against your back, then a warm tingling feeling. You feel your pains start to melt away as she healed your back. She finished healing your back and you pulled your shirt back down.

"Can I call you mom?" You ask out of the blue. Toriel looked shocked but it melted very fast into a motherly face."If you wish, my child."

"Thanks mom, for well, healing me and everything!" You say enthusiastically. Toriel only gave a small laugh and stood up with her plate. "Do you need help cleaning the dishes?" You ask her. "Sure. Frisk, may I get your plate?" Toriel asked Frisk as she walked to the kitchen. Frisk nods and hands Toriel her plate. You follow her into the kitchen and start to fill the sink with warm water. "Where is the soap?" You ask as you look around for the soap, "it's under the sink my child." Toriel tells you and you open the cupboard and spot the soap. You grab it and add some to the warm water. As you were washing the plates, a thought comes to your mind. _How do Frisk and I get out of here?_

"Hey mom, how do we leave the Ruins?" You ask

"I'm sorry my child, what was that?" Toriel says with a strained smile.

"How do we leave the Ruins?" You ask again, Toriel looks as if she's going to start yelling at you for such a stupid question.

"I-I'm sorry my child, I must go do something." Toriel stammers as she hurriedly leave the dishes she was drying. You follow behind her and stop for a moment to grab Frisk.

 **What's going on? Where's mom going?**

"I don't know but I've got the feeling that I should bring you along. Let's follow her to see where she's going." You say as Frisk hops onto your back and you run to the stairs. _Huh, never noticed these before_. You think as you walk as fastly and safely as you can down the stairs. When you reach the bottom, Toriel is stand a couple yards away from the stairs. "Please go back to your room. I'm doing only what's best for you." Toriel says somberly

"Why? What's going on?" You ask with a nagging suspicion that Toriel won't respond. You were right and Toriel moved forward and you followed with Frisk still on your back. She stops again and says, "Please, just go back to your room. We can be happy here." and moves onto the next part of the hallway. She reaches the last part of the hallway and stops in front of a huge door. This time she turns around and looks you in the eyes. "Please, I know the Ruins can be small once you're used to them, but we can still go back and finish that pie." Toriel says with tears forming in her eyes. "Is that the exit of the Ruins?" You ask but gasp when you're surrounded by a bubble of black matter. "If you want to leave so badly, prove yourself. Prove to me you're strong enough to survive!" She says before launching a wave of fireballs at you. You dodge the best you can, but with Frisk on your back, it's much harder. You take some damage and wince at the burn your body now sustains. "Mom, we don't have to fight. We just want to see what's outside of the Ruins." You try to reason with her. **Yeah please mom? We only want to see the outside. We'll come back after we're done looking.** Frisk tells her. Toriel looks a bit shocked, but shakes her head and launched another wave of fireballs at you. You take more damage, you can feel yourself getting more and more weak. "Come on mom, I promise that we'll come back." You say again. Toriel only looks at you with a dead expression before launching a wave of fireballs at you again. You make sure to dodge all of them except a few stray ones that caught you off guard. You stop trying to reason with her. It wasn't doing any good for you anyway. Instead, you spare her. She says nothing and shoots more fireballs at you. They don't even get near you. You spare her again. More fireballs. You sapre again. Again, more fireballs. You spare her one last time. She only looks at you with a pained expression. She sighs and says, "If you want to leave so badly, just do it. But promise me this. When you leave, you must never come back."

"B-But mom! We're just going out to see what's out there! We were going to return after we went out!" You say again. Frisk nods in agreement. "Oh, well, then… Just make sure you call twice a day. Here, take this cellphone." Toriel says whilst handing you a phone. It was one of those old brick phones. You pocket the phone and smile at her. "We'll be back soon. Love you!" You chirp as you leave Toriel in the hallway. Frisk hops off your back and stands next to you as you push the heavy door open. You push the door open enough to get both of you through and you step into the next room. It was a small room, with just a patch of grass in it. Also a familiar yellow flower. "You little shit. What do you want now." You growl at the flower. "I only want what's rightfully mine. Your _**SOUL.**_ " He says with a sickening grin. "Well, you ain't gonna get it so back off." You tell the flower.

"Oh, I will, one way or another." Flowey says and disappears into the ground. "Well that was a nice encounter" You say sarcasm dripping off your words. **It could've been worse, he could have killed us.**

"Good job Frisk, nice way to stay on the positive side of things." You say. You both walk to the next door and push it open. As soon as it's open just a little bit, you get a breeze of cold air. You push it open more and step into a snowy wonderland.

Don't forget to leave a review and check out Vixen Thief's stories!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm back! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

You shiver as you walk out of the Ruins. "Jeez, if I knew it would be snowing I would've brought a coat." You say as you shiver and rub your arms. _Jeez, I knew I should've grabbed a jacket before we left._

 **Hahahaha sucks for you!** Frisk laughs at you.

"Shut your hands up. I didn't know that it would be snowing!" You tell her. She skips ahead and stops a bridge. You hear a twig snap and you look around for the person who stepped on it. _I must've imagined it_. You think as you walk towards Frisk who's waiting at the bridge. You stop next to them and look at the weird thing over the bridge. " **N. D? D, D.** " A deep voice said behind you. You both slowly turn around and see a hooded figure. The figure looks you in the eyes and growls. " **Why are you back? Didn't you have enough fun the last time?** " The figure spits out at out. "W-wait what? We've only just gotten here." You tell the figure. " **Bullshit. I know that it's you Chara. You can't fool me this time.** " It says before a black dome surrounds you. You quickly push Frisk behind you to keep them from getting hurt. You didn't even have time to blink before you were attacked by a huge skeleton monster head. You dodged the laser blast and hopped over some bones. _Jeez this dude really has a grudge against me. What did I do?_ You think trying to think at what you had done when you got in here. You rolled to the side to avoid a blast but the blast hit your leg. You hiss is pain and try to find Frisk. She had moved behind the figure. You look at the figure for a moment and see that its hood has been pulled down. It was a skeleton. His left eye was a blazing blue, the other looked like a void. You look forward and see rows upon rows of bones coming at you. You dodge as best you can but some of the bones hit you. You double over in pain and look towards the skeleton. He looks grim. As if he doesn't want to be doing this. You look behind him and see more of the skeleton monster blasters and get ready to dodge it. When the blast comes you try to dodge but can't seem to. You mentally prepare yourself for being hit with the blast, but nothing came. You look down to see Frisk standing there with burn marks on her chest. You scream and grab her cradling her in your arms. The skeleton stops attacking and is standing there stunned. "F-Frisk? Frisk, you're gonna be okay. Y-you're gonna m-make it out alive. I know it. J-just stay with me for a little longer I'll get you to Toriel and s-she'll heal you up." You sob. You try to pick her up in your arms but you fall when you stand up. The skeleton has gotten out of his shock and walked over to you and Frisk. You pull Frisk closer to you when he gets close and shake your head. "What are you going to do. Hit her again? Because if you do, I will personally make sure you never touch anyone **again.** " You threaten.

"jeez im sorry about attacking you. i just mistook you for a different person." He says rubbing the back of his vertebrae. "Oh? Is that so? You'd just attack any random person who looked like someone?! Now, if you'd excuse me I'd like to get Frisk some help." You spit out at him. He takes a step back and watches you try to stand up with Frisk in your arms. You stumble when you stand up, but quickly regain your balance and shift Frisk so she's in a better position. You start to walk to the Ruins door. You make it halfway there before your legs give out. You fall down and try your best to cushion Frisks fall but her lower half hits the ground. You see the skeleton out of the corner of your eye and turn to face him. "do you need any help?" He asks concern on his face. "You tried to kill me and Frisk. Why would I want help from you." You tell him.

"look, i wasn't trying to hurt frisk. i just mistook you for someone who had done some bad things." The skeleton said. "Well sorry isn't going to sweeten my tea. You hurt my sibling. I don't care if you hurt me, just never **ever** hurt Frisk _**again.**_ " You snap. You're just done with this dude and want to get to the Ruins. To mom. To home. You try to stand up again, but you feel your strength leaving you. "I just need to get to the do-" you say as you black out. Again.

When you wake up, you're on a couch you don't remember. You raise your head and sit up. Wincing in pain, you quickly pat yourself down. _Okay, so legs, arms, my left side and my head are in the most pain. Everything else is okay_. Cautiously and carefully you stand up. Wincing as you walk around what you suppose is the living room, you see a set of stairs and more rooms. _Frisk might be in one of those rooms…_ "Urgh why did that skeleton have to be such a douche." You say out loud.

"wow i didn't think that you would think of the that highly." You hear a voice say. You turn around to see the skeleton. "i don't think we got off on the right foot. im sans. sans the skeleton." He said sticking his hand out. "I'm Jamie. Jamie the human?" You respond shaking his outstretched hand. A loud farting noise sounded. "ah the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick. never gets old."

You suppress a giggle. "Where's Frisk. I need to see them." You ask Sans. "their sleeping in papyrus' room. ill take you there." He said walking up the stairs past you. "Ummm…. I don't know if I'll be able to go up the stairs. It hurt just to get to the foot of them." You tell him. His face contorts and he walks down the stairs and picks you up. "heh sorry 'bout that." He says walking back up the stairs. As soon as you reached the top he puts you down. You take a step away from him and he walks to Papyrus' room and opens the door. You see Frisk lying on a race car bed. You walk as fast as you can over to them and sit next to them. "i did my best to get them into a stable state… i am sorry about what i did back there." He says rubbing the back of his neck. You ignored him and focused on Frisk. You looked them over and saw that their shirt had been changed. Instead of their blue and pink striped sweater they were wearing a blue hoodie. You lifted the hoodie to see Frisks injury wrapped in bandages. "I won't forgive you for this, but thank you for making sure Frisk is safe." You say to Sans.

Before he could respond a new voice was heard in the quiet house. "SANS! WHERE ARE YOU? YOU SHOULD BE AT YOUR POST! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES?!" The voice yelled. "okay bro, ill go get back to my post. but first id like you to meet some new friends i made." Sans said to the voice. "OH GOODIE! NEW FRIENDS! I MUST MEET THEM IMMEDIATELY. WHERE ARE THEY?" The voice got louder and you heard footsteps on the stairs. "SANS WHY IS MY DOOR OPEN? AND WHO ARE THEY?" Another skeleton said stepping into the room. "heya paps. this is jamie and this is frisk. frisk got badly injured so they'll need to rest before you can play with them." Sans said to Papyrus. "OH OKAY! ITS NICE TO MEET YOU JAMIE. I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! A ROYAL GUARDSMEN IN TRAINING!" Papyrus said with excitement all over his face. "That's great Papyrus! But could you tone it down a bit? Frisk does need their rest to heal." You tell him.

"OH okay! I've never seen you around, where do you guys come from?"

"Frisk and I come from the surface. We're humans." You say with a smile.

"Wowie! I never thought that I'd meet a human! I must catch you and take you to Asgore! Then I will be able to join the Royal Guard!"

"Papyrus I need to get back to my mom. Frisk needs her healing abilities." You tell him. He looked sad but he puts on another smile "Oh, okay! Then I can capture you after Frisk gets healed!"

"Ummm I'm going to need some help getting Frisk home so can you help me?" You ask.

"Sure human! We will gladly take you home! Where is your home?" Papyrus asks you. "It's in the Ruins. Let me call my mom real fast." You pull your phone out and punch in Toriels number. RING RING " _Hello? This is Toriel."_

"Hey mom, we got attacked by a monster and Frisk got badly hurt. So we're coming back with some friends."

" _Who attacked them?! Are they okay?!"_

"Their in a stable state right now but I don't know how long she'll be stable for. I will explain in more detail when we get to you."

" _Alright.. I will be waiting for you at the door."_

"Alright mom see you soon."

" _See you soon."_

You put your phone back into your pocket and look at the skeletons. "I told my mom about this so we should head off." You say

"how are we going to get frisk all the way back there?" Sans asked.

"Papyrus carries her half the way then I can carry her." You explain. Sans nods and looks at Papyrus. "are you okay with this bro?" Sans asked him. "Of course I am fine with this brother! I will gladly help out my new friends!" Papyrus said happily. He scooped Frisk up into his arms making sure their head was supported and walked down the stairs. "Come on! We must get going!" He says to you and Sans. "Can you help me get back down the stairs? I don't know if I'll be able to get down them myself." You ask.

"sure i can do that." He said following you as you walk out of the room. You start down the stairs and stumble a bit. Sans catches you and helps you regain your balance. You make it down the rest of the stairs no problem. "Well, Let's be off!" Papyrus says you open the door and walk out into snow. "Geez it's still snowing?" You shiver and rub your arms to try and generate heat. "here, take this." Sans said holding his hoodie out to you. "But won't you get cold?"

"nah the cold goes _right through_ me." He said with a wink. Papyrus groaned and started to walk. You quickly put the hoodie on and felt much warmer as you followed Papyrus past a building labeled as a 'Libraby' you shake your head at the misspelling and look at a decorated tree in the middle of the small town. "Why is the tree decorated?" You ask. "well a gyftrot had been getting their horns 'decorated' by other monsters so they decided to decorate a tree and put gifts for the gyftrot as a sign of apology and its become a tradition." Sans said. The rest of the walk was filled with small talk until you reached the Ruins door. You knock on it and it's opened almost immediately. "Oh hello my child, where's Frisk?" Toriel asked you as soon as the door was open enough. You point to Papyrus and she sees Frisk in his arms. She rushes over to Frisk and Papyrus looks confused. "Asgore, did you clone yourself and shave?" He asked Toriel. Toriel gave a small laugh and said "No, I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. Here, give, me Frisk so I may heal her." She took Frisk into her arms and started looking her over. "What monster would have caused this much damage to a child?" She said when she looked at Frisks stomach. Sans coughed and you looked at him. "Oh! Mom, this is Sans," pointing to Sans, "and this is Papyrus," pointing to Papyrus. "They helped get Frisk back over here." You say.

"Well hello, Sans and Papyrus. Would you like to join us for some tea as I get Frisk healed?" Toriel asked. "SURE! We would love to join you for tea!" Papyrus said.

"Well then, follow me to my house. I will prepare the tea shortly." Toriel said walking back into the Ruins. "so, uhh…. are you going to tell toriel about what i had done?" Sans asked you.

"I don't know. It was a misunderstanding but what you did was wrong." You say firmly.

"okay…" Was Sans only reply as he followed you into the Ruins. You shut the door and walk into the house.

 **I'm sorry if anyone seemed OOC. I am** **highly recommending that you go read Vixen Thief's stories if you haven't. A huge thanks to Vixen Thief, Guest, dylandrennen35, and Mai'shardstyle for** **reviewing, favoriting. and following!**


End file.
